A Look Through My Eyes
by lightening816
Summary: Remember the episode Out of Scale, where their was a villian who had a daughter? Well, I've decided to another villian a father. His daughter, Alexis, is showing it through her eyes. I might continue. Rated T for language later on and abuse referances.


_Father's gone again. He's always leaving me at home to commit a crime, usually to come home looking and acting defeated. It has been like that ever since the casino accident. Father said that a while back, he had stolen what his former owner had stolen, which was a very valuable ruby necklace. He stole the ruby from him and showed it off, only to be almost swiped by a couple of chipmunks. The names of these two chipmunks are…well… he's never told me their names. He said that was only the beginning of a group called the Rescue Rangers. He's told me also that it was because of them that his owner, Aldrin Klordane, is currently serving jail time, and the reason why his plans don't succeed anymore. But he doesn't thrust his anger on me, whenever I ask him how his day has been. Instead of thrusting his anger on me. He, instead, tells me this: "The Rescue Rangers are at it again.", and that tells me how his day has been. It's not always like that, sometimes he's even in a happy mood, and doesn't even think to have a depressing attitude. He doesn't let me go on crime sprees with him. I don't know why, but all he says is that one day, when I'm older, I'll be able to. He always says that I couldn't, even when I ask him sweetly and saying "please", and when I promise to behave. It's not fair! But then again, life isn't fair. Probably one of the reasons why he doesn't let me go on crime sprees is because he probably doesn't want to lose me, or he doesn't want the Rescue Rangers to know about me. I can understand that. I respect his decisions. If he wants to steal, I won't stop him. If he wants to harm someone, I'll just stay and let him. I can't change how Father is! He's my dad for goodness sake! He's a criminal and that can't be changed, unless he wants to change it, but I don't think he's ever going to change that. Crime is his life! He's always done it, and will probably continue doing it for the rest of his nine lives! He's different that way. In fact, I think everyone is different from him, even me. We're different. While he supports crime, I'm still not sure. Obviously, we are different, no doubt. There's another way how we're different. While I'm really thin, skinny (not as in starvation skinny), and tiny (you name it!), my father is, well, kind of not. See! WE ARE DIFFERENT!! Because of that, who am I to object and protest his actions? If I ever did that, I'd get in trouble. Speaking of which, while I'm on the subject, trouble is something I should never get into. If I were ever to mess up, say something wrong, or anything, in his point of view, is wrong, I'd be yelled at, and sent to my room for the rest of the day. But if I get in trouble at night, I'm to stay in my room all of the next day. I know he's hard and strict, but I still think he loves me, even though I've never heard him say that he loved me, when I do say I love him. __Yes, I actually love my strict, criminal father, but let's just face it! Without him, I don't know where I'd be. My mother died when I was born, so I never knew her. Father would say that he really did love my mom, and he swore that he was telling the truth. Because he loved her, I'm now not on the streets probably dying of starvation. __He's not all that bad, at least to me. If someone would really want to see bad, one should see him when he talks to his henchmen. They're not treated the way I'm treated. While I'm treated with very strict love, they're treated very badly and unfairly. They're sometimes called idiots, which I really hate. I talk to them sometimes, but not about those strict time, because I think it would hurt their feelings if I did, so I kept quiet about it. I really don't want to hurt their feelings. They may be mean to others, but I still think of them like they were my big brothers. As for my father, I don't really know if he thinks of them like that, but I do. Actually unfortunately, I don't get to see them much, because they're always gone doing crimes with Father or doing dirty work for Father. But when my Father's henchmen are here not doing anything, I talk to them and sometimes play cards. But when I'm not doing that, I'm usually up in my Father's office because most of the time, Father wants to talk to me about what his new scheme will be and when he'll leave to do it. When it's not about that, which it usually is, he would want to talk to me about other things like casino hours and when it'll be opened, or just to talk to me alone. Sometimes I'd ask if I could have a friend over, seeing as sometimes he'd let me go outside to play, even though I'd sometimes be punished because I didn't come in on time. But either than that, I'd make a friend or two. But when I do, sometimes they'd leave because they had other plans and I'd never see them again. __But sometimes I would see them again, I'd ask them if they could come over and then I'd ask Father. Sometimes he'd say "yes", but other times "no". When my friend would be here, sooner or later, they'd realize who my father was, and some left, but others decided that we'd be friends no matter who my dad was. Sometimes Father would come and check on me while my friend is there. The friends who still stood by were just frozen as she looked at my father. That tells me that she has heard of my father's criminal life. But when my father would leave, she'd ask if he was my father. I always said "yes" because if there's one I didn't learned from my father, it's that it's always best to the truth. The good friends would stay to play longer while the bad friends would run away and think I've learned his ways and do something horrible. That's always the excuse. That's not true. But my good friends don't do that. They say words of comfort and how my father doesn't say who I am. "You're who you want to be" she'd say. I'd feel really good after that! At least there's something to live for. I say this because there are times when I'm lonely when no one's around. That's normal for me. Sometimes I'd sneak into my Father's office and watch them leave to commit a crime. When they'd finally be nowhere to be found, I'd go back downstairs, sit down, and wait. One of these days, I'd really like to tell Father what I think, even if I end up being yelled at and lectured. No matter how abusive my father can get, I want to talk to him about how I feel. __I have just as much right to be here as he does. I want to know what it's outside of this city I live in. I want to be next to Father as he commits his crimes. I want to see the places in the world he's been. I want to find someone to spend the rest of my life with. I want to visit my father's cousin (who's really my second cousin), Maltese De Sade, who lives in France. I want Father to look through my eyes for once and see what I believe. Is that too much to ask? Am I asking for too much? I don't know, but I swear one day: I'll be in a free world where fathers aren't strict and allowed their children to go farther than five feet away from their home. Why can't Father understand me? __It's not that I don't like my home. It's just that I have wishes too! Everyone has wishes they hope would come true, so why can't I? Father has wishes too, and since I'm his girl, his child, and all that, doesn't anyone think that I can have wishes? __I only do this because I believe that's what's best for me and my daddy. __One day my father, the criminal Fat Cat, will understand his daughter's wish. Is it possible? __Who knows? __After all, he is my father. _

_-Alexis Cat_

Alexis Cat finished the last line of her journal, and closed it. She heard a voice call her. She turned and there was Mepps.  
"He wants to talk to you," he said. Allison smiled.

"Alright," she said. _"Not again...wait a minute! I thought he was gone!"_she thought.

She walked past Mepps to the elevator. Mepps stared at Allison.

Alexis looked so much like her father, not weight wise. Like what was said before, she was thin, small, and very sweet, unlike her father. Like her father, she had grey fur, a long tail, but while Fat Cat's end of his tail was white, Alexis's end of her tail was brown. That came from her mother. She purplish blue eyes also came from her mother as well as her thin and small body. She had really short black hair and wore a short, sleeveless black shirt and forest green pants that went past her ankles. She entered the elevator and disappeared inside it. When she was gone, Mepps looked at her diary and stepped toward it. He picked it up and opened it. Without realizing the concept of privacy, he read everything she had written. The three other henchmen, Wart, Mole, and Snout appeared.

"What are you reading?" asked Mole.  
"This long paragraph of words," replied Mepps. Wart looked and gasped.  
"Mepps! This is Alexis's diary! Don't ya understand the concept of privacy?!" he asked snatching it from Mepps.  
"No," replied Mepps.

Then, Wart quickly took a little look at the paragraph and saw the part where Alexis talked about them being like their brothers. Wart gasped and then, everyone looked.  
"Wow! I never knew she cared about us," said Snout, amazed.

The other three nodded at the rat. They stared at the elevator and thought about their boss's daughter. She could possibly become a close friend now that they know what she thought of them...

Only time will tell of the future that awaits them all...

**I might continue this. I planned this to be a short story **


End file.
